The present invention relates to an improved rack for storing elongated rod-like members or the like.
By way of background, it is extremely difficult to load and unload rod-like members into existing storage racks. In one respect, there is no known structure to assist guiding or camming rods or bundles of rods into openings in the rack. Therefore, oftentimes the bundles will get "hung up" on the structural portions of the rack. In addition, there is no known structure on existing racks for locking a bundle of rods in position in the event that it tilts due to there being a greater portion of the bundle outside of the rack than within the rack. This factor complicates the loading of racks because external provisions must be made for holding the outer ends of the rod bundle in an elevated position throughout the loading process. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of prior rod storage racks that the present invention is concerned.